


Ars

by MarieMaknae23



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Choi Youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieMaknae23/pseuds/MarieMaknae23
Summary: Jaebum couldn't remember why he had woken up, tied up to a strangers bed.But he was very interested in the blonde stranger, that looked like an angel, even when his intentions didn't seem to be so angelic.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Ars

Jaebum's eyes snapped open, suddenly awakening, as if someone had shouted in his ear.

It took him a few minutes to get used to the bright light that was coming though a big window to his right; once his eyes accustomed to the light, he noticed he was in a room with walls completely white, very different form the ones in his room, which were covered in different posters of his favorite bands and some pictures he had taken, in facts, this walls looked so white and sterile that it almost looked like hospital walls.

He blinked a few more times, trying to remember something that could tell him where he was.

Yes, the last thing that came to his mind was that he was doing some last minute Christmas shopping in a popular mall with one of his best friends, he had gone to the parking after waving goodbye to his friends, who had parked on the other side, his arms well full with shopping bags, he had seen his car but he couldn’t get his keys out of his pocket…but there had been a man…a young man…but that was the last thing he remembered, he couldn’t remember the young man’s face, nor how he had ended up in that weird room.

He winced when he tried to turn his head around a bit more and felt a sharp pain in the lower part of his neck, like if he had hit something hard, also his skull hurt a bit, like if he had fallen hard on the ground. Getting a little bit more confused, he tried to sit up, feeling stupid when he last realized his hands were tightly tied to the bedpost with some red silk, he hadn’t felt them at first, because his brain was still a bit drowsy, but now he was very alert.

He was aware of the rope that tied him firmly, leaving him in a semi-sitting position, the pain in his shoulders seemed to tell him that he had been in that position for several hours. He pulled the rope with some desperation, feeling the silk dig up in his wrists, and, after doing so, a tiny bell tinkling was heard.

He got up as much as he could to observe the room in which he was he seemed to be captive (no, it didn’t seem, they had him captive, however, he knew that once his mind admitted it he would fall prey to panic and he would not be able to think clearly); it was simple, there was no furniture other than the bed where they had tied him, a closet full of apparently masculine clothes and a leather chair, there were not many decorations, except on the wall in front of him was a phrase in beautiful calligraphy that read "Ars Longa, Vita Brevis”, the black ink and the navy blue curtains were the only touches of color.

He tried to remember if any of his friends had a room like that, something that could ring up his mind that he wasn’t in danger, that maybe all of that was some kind of heavy joke from his friends, but nothing came up to his mind, it was almost as blank as the impeccable walls.

A door to his left opened suddenly and Jaebum jumped, making the strings dug more tightly on his wrists, making him growl in pain.

At the door there was a young man with sandy hair, round cheeks, pink lips and white pale skin, he didn’t seem to be more than 20 years old, he looked even innocent, like an angel, he looked almost like as if he had walked into the room by accident; the boy wore only a bathrobe, which was a bit loose on the chest, revealing a little bit more of his soft pale skin, he was carrying in his hands a tray with some scrambled eggs, pancakes and a cup of steaming coffee.

“I'm glad you're awake now” The boy smiled wide and walked towards him, leaving the tray on the bedside table. “You're a heavy sleeper, Jaebum” the mentioned was somewhat surprised that the boy knew his name, but for him, his face was still unfamiliar “come on, drop that surprised face, it’s not like you've never seen me.”

“Who are you? Where I am? Why am I tied?” Jaebum blurted, his voice slighting trembling, fear was beginning to tickle his body, but still, down his heart, he knew that boy wouldn’t hurt him, at least not badly.

“Who am I?” The boy snorted, his expression had become annoyed. “Who am I? Of course, it was obvious…” He chuckled bitterly and went to sit on the leather chair. “of course the most popular senior in the Music Program at Seoul National University doesn’t know who I am.” he ran a hand through his blonde hair and Jaebum shuddered involuntarily, he couldn’t still believe that the boy knew his name and career and he couldn’t even remember his face, and he had looks hard to forget, of that Jaebum was sure “You can call me Ars.” He fixed his gaze on Jaebum, who immediately felt a shiver down his back.

“Why am I tied, Ars?” Jaebum asked in a trembling voice.

“Because I thought it is fair for you to pay for your sins” Ars shrugged.

“Sins…?” Jaebum asked, confused, Ars stood up and lay down on the bed next to him.

“I think it’s about time someone gives you what you deserve, the biggest Fuckboy of the entire campus” with the tip of his index finger he traced the lines of his abs, making him shiver again, but this time he wasn’t entirely sure if the sensation he felt in his lower abdomen was fear “There’s so many students that fantasies about having you in a humiliating position, for you to eat your chic reputation and show your true self, there’s so many people that want you to pay for all those one night stands that you forgot, that you couldn’t even remember their names, for forgetting about people and only using them for your own pleasure, but none of them had the courage to show you, to humiliate you the way you did…just me…” While he spoke, his finger continued to caress his bare chest, reaching almost the elastic band of the only garment he was wearing, his Calvin Klein trunks.

“Ars, I...”

“No, don’t talk, don’t utter a single word” Ars put a finger in his mouth, shutting his lips “Did you enjoyed humiliating me that night? Did you liked forcing me to suck your micro-penis?” Ars voice had become incredibly low, almost like a grunt “Did you enjoy treating me like a whore?” His hand grabbed his crotch with force “Well, guess what? You are the real whore here.” He tightened his grip a little harder and Jaebum let out a moan of pain.

Ars kneeled on the bed, slowly unlacing his robe, revealing his complete nakedness beneath the white fabric.

Jaebum had to admit it, the boy had a body to die for, the kind of body he was into it, Ars wasn’t as muscular as him, but still his muscles were firm and strong, as someone who spent several hours in the gym but had very little time going; his pale skin would have urged him to corrupt it, mark him, let the entire world he was there, he would’ve liked to squeeze his strong thick thighs between his fingers, feeling his fingers dug in the sweet flesh as he penetrated him, he could easily see why he might have slept with him in the first place, the boy was a total visual dish.

His blond hair was the cherry on the ice cream that finished with his angel looks, but the ink on his arm and shoulder made him see that the boy wasn’t as innocent as his appearance looked, well, the tattoos and the fact that had him tied up in his bed made him realize he wasn’t an angel, an angel couldn’t be stripping him of his las piece of clothing.

“Well, I wasn’t so wrong when I imagined you liked being dominated” Ars smirked when he found out Jaebum’s semi hard on “Well, you better start to fully enjoy it, otherwise you will have a very hard time.”

The smile that Ars gave him froze his blood.

Ars hands were somewhat cold and slightly trembling when they began to caress one of his thighs, going through the inner side, going up almost to his testicles and down again to his knee.

Jaebum’s breath stirred a bit, he tried to not feel anything with those caresses, as that situation was very wrong, however, when he felt the wet tongue of Ars travel from his navel to one of his nipples, and body sank into the mattress under Ars’s body when he sat astride him, he suppressed a sigh, turning it in a scream of pain when the other bit one of his caramel nipples.

“Ars, no, wait.” Jaebum said, his brain sending the last strong warning signals, he tried again to loosen the ties, even knowing they wouldn’t move a bit “We can do this right, you only have to untie me, please.”

“Oh no, Jaebum, don’t think that letting you go is something you’re going to earn for good behavior” Ars accommodated his hips better, making sure that both intimacies were touching “Besides, if I let you go you’re going to try to top again, and you might convince me, and that is not the point of this night, this is not about you taking me mercilessly, but I am the one who is going to have you begging for mercy, or maybe for more, who knows?” Ars descended and gently sucked a point in his collarbone that made him emit a sigh that he hastened to suppress “It's better if you just start to make more beautiful sounds with that beautiful mouth of yours, I wanted to gag you, but then I wouldn’t be able to give it the use I want to your mouth.”

“Ars, no...”

“Shut up.” He took his cheeks with force “Or is it that you’re trying to make me shut you up with something else?” Ars lowered his gaze to his own erection, which was resting comfortably against Jaebum's abdomen. “You want me to test your skills, right?”

Saying that, he climbed a little higher on Jaebum's body, until it was practically on his neck, with one of his hands he balanced himself leaning on the headboard, to which were Jaebum's ties, and with the other he guided his member to the mouth of the other, who pressed his lips when he felt his flesh brush with his mouth.

“Come on, Jaebum, the night we did it you sucked me off without me having to ask you, what changes now? You’re still a cockslut.” Ars told him, squeezing his cheeks with one hand, forcing him to open his mouth “Don’t make me hurt you, I don’t want to use force on you, I want to show you how, very deep inside, you love to eat cock.”

However, when Jaebum opened his mouth and introduced only the tip of the other's erection, Youngjae pushed his hips, making him swallow more than he had planned, the tip of his erection crashing into the back of his throat and Jaebum coughed a few times at the intrusion. Youngjae popped out of his mouth and looked at him with a wry smile, seeing the look of reproach that Jaebum gave him.

“You see why I told you you have to do it willingly?” Youngjae wielded his own erection, giving him a mocking slap with it on his lips until Jaebum opened his mouth again.

He slowly sucked on the tip, this time Youngjae waited to see what the other was doing, letting out a low growl as his lips slid gently down the length of his cock, wrapping it gently.

Jaebum had started slowly, closing his eyes tightly and imagining anything, but when he heard a soft moan that Ars emitted, his suctions became a little harder, to tell the truth, he could say that he started doing it with enthusiasm. The sounds that Ars emitted, the soft sway of his hips and the sensation of his hard erection on his tongue, was almost perfect, he could interpret that as one of his one-night stands, if it wasn’t for the ropes that dug and burned his wrists, avoiding him to move freely.

Jaebum felt the swing of Ars’s his hips becoming a little more persistent, he supported himself with only one hand and the other one tangled his fingers around his dark lacy hair. Jaebum knew what was coming, he loved to do that same action, so he relaxed his throat and pushed his head a little more towards the front, engulfing the entire length of Ars’s erection, the tip reaching to the back of his throat, the perfectly trimmed pubic hair tickling his nose, Ars tightened his hair harder and emitted a loud moan, holding Jaebum’s head in its place, thrusting his hips harder against his throat.

“Oh, yeah, fuck, like that” Ars said again in his low growl, taking his member out of his mouth, Jaebum breathed in big puffs, trying to ignore the thin thread of saliva that connected his mouth with the other’s erection and dribbled to his chin “You’re just showing me that you love to suck cock, right? You want me to fuck your mouth again, bitch?” He slapped again his cheeks with his length, Jaebum found himself nodding eagerly before his brain could reason what he was doing “Open up, then, whore.”

And again, Jaebum found himself sucking as if he were losing his life in it, emitting shameful sounds that added to the sounds of his suctions and the guttural sounds of the other.

Even though he wanted to avoid it, his own member had hardened, staining his abdomen with his own pre-seminal, his lower belly contracting with that familiar feeling of arousal. But still, he couldn’t admit that he thought the whole thing was quite erotic.

Ars's legs began to shake uncontrollably after a while of being in the same position, so he lied down again in the bed, next to Jaebum, breathing heavily and silently mocking the state that Jaebum had been left, with swollen lips and disheveled black hair for the constant times Youngjae had pulled on them.

“The best Christmas present you ever received, don’t you think?” Ars practically purred, hiding his face in the hollow of his neck, leaving soft kisses while his hand caressed his thigh, reaching his erection, this time stroking it gently, so softly that made Jaebum whine softly “You did good, you behaved so well, you also deserve for me to give you a blow job, don’t you think?”

Jaebum couldn’t believe how whiny his “yes” sounded.

And he could not believe how strong his moan was when Ars's soft mouth enveloped his manhood, doing a wonderful job with a few undulations of his tongue and movements of his mouth, and all that made the last two neurons in his brain finally connect and from his mouth came a very familiar name for his tongue.

“Ah...Youngjae” The aforementioned immediately stopped his caresses “Of course, you are Choi Youngjae, my precious Youngjae.”

“Well, you finally remember a name” Youngjae said, quickly recovering from the initial shock, separating the elder’s thick legs.

“How can I not remember?” Jaebum gasped, tensing all the muscles of his body when Youngjae brought his fingers very close to his entrance. “You were the best fuck of this year.”

To disguise the grimace of satisfaction that had formed on his lips, he took his time looking for the lube he had kept in one of the drawers of the night stand.

He put the lube aside and returned his attention to Jaebum’s cock, engulfing the shaft all the way to the base, this time bringing his lubricated fingers to the tight entrance of the eldest, whom stirred a little, indecisive between pleasure and annoyance when Youngjae introduced his index finger to the first knuckle, but immediately the suctions on his cock made him forget the discomfort.

Youngjae’s mouth did wonders, so when he added the second finger a little bit faster than he had expected, he barely let out a whimper of discomfort, as Youngjae had quickly pumped his head eagerly, scissoring his fingers inside of him, making him forget about the discomfort; when the third finger joined the other two, the middle finger touched a certain point inside him that made him moan so loud that his throat hurt a little, his mind clouded with pleasure, he had never felt such pleasure.

Jaebum felt somewhat pathetic, tied up, totally dominated by the younger, defenseless, willing, he had become a moaning mess, showing him a side of him that he had never shown to anyone.

Since he became sophomore, it had been fun to try to seduce the most handsome and beautiful students of his major, it could be say that his preferred ones where innocent freshman, he loved to corrupt them, make them know the carnal pleasure he could offer, make them feel like never before in their lives and after making them touch the sky several times with his touch, lips and accurate thrusts, Jaebum never spoke to them again, ignoring them when he saw them in the hallways, blocking them from all his SNS, he didn’t care if his actions hurt them, they were young and naïve, they had to understand how the world functioned, he maybe had teach them a lesson and on the way he had given them the best fuck of his short life, and he was very proud to assume that no one was going to be able to overcome it.

But Youngjae had been different, not only because he had struggled a bit to take him to bed, but because, once they were doing the deed, the boy seemed more experienced and not as innocent as he looked, again, his angel façade was just that, an image to fool him. Like at that time, his mouth did wonders to him, his soft thighs and ass were to die for, his body filled with pleasure was a work of art, he knew how to bend, how to spread his legs, how to look at him between heavy eyelids while he was ramming up into him, he had ride him to orgasm so well that many nights after it happened he still dreamt about it, he would find himself thinking about Youngjae during the day, wanting to meet him again, maybe take him to a date, to truly enjoy his smiles and sweet voice.

But no, he was Im Jaebum, and at 25 he couldn’t settle up with someone, he needed to enjoy and experiment, so, he did the same to him as he did to the others, and never spoke to him again from one day to another.

Obviously, he never imagined that the papers would turn around, and that now he was the one at Youngjae’s mercy, with three fingers up his ass, constantly touching his prostate, making him moan like a bitch, with red cheeks, mouth wide open and his balls about to explode.

And it just took for his fingers to touch his prostate once more that Jaebum came without warning in Youngjae’s mouth, who swallowed as if it was nothing but giving him a somewhat annoyed look, wiping the corner of his mouth and chin for the mixture of saliva and cum.

“Well, now you will have to swallow, okay?” Youngjae told him, Jaebum still felt dizzy from the intensity of his orgasm, his body slightly shaking, he had pulled the ties hard that now the skin on his wrist was red and sore, between heavy eyelids and heart beating fast, he distinguished how Youngjae rolled a condom on his manhood, then his hands gripped his thigs and pushed his legs back, spreading them “Hold them right there, bitch.” He said, aligning his erection with his entrance, digging his fingers in his strong thigs.

And with one thrust, he penetrated him all the way.

Jaebum's eyes watered and his moan mixed with scream of pain got stuck in his throat, several stars appeared in his field of vision and before he could have recovered from the initial surprise, Youngjae backed up a little and again slammed his hips with force, Jaebum arched his back as much as he could and threw his head back, closing his eyes, focusing on feeling how Youngjae’s cock filled him, stretched him, warmed him, he tried to free his hands once more, but this time not to try to run away, but he had the need to hold Youngjae, to hold something that would keep him safe, as he was at the brim of insanity of the waves of pleasure that ran through his body.

Youngjae adopted a fast rhythm, a rhythm that made the room be filled with the sound of their skins slapping and mixing with the gasps and intelligible words that came from their mouths, Jaebum was aware of the pathetic sounds that came out of his mouth, the hoarse gasps that Youngjae emitted went straight through his sensitive manhood, which was resting against his abdomen, unattended, with the tip red and swollen, attaining his abs with pre cum.

Jaebum opened his eyes wide so that he could observe Youngjae's lusty expression, his eyes sparkled with frenzy, with excitement, sweat trickled down his forehead, making his golden hair stick to his forehead, his face contorted into a grimace of pure bliss, his gaze kept going down to see his pink manhood get lost between his wide spread legs, his big hands had clung to his hips to have a better grip and to penetrate him more quickly and forcefully, if it was possible.

And boy! It was.

The situation had become almost brutal, the pleasure was so much that Jaebum's eyes had started to water, he needed something else, he needed to touch Youngjae, he needed to be touched, he needed to do more than just stay there at his mercy.

“Holy shit, Youngjae…” Those words had become a mantra during the last few minutes.

“You like it? You're loving how I have my cock balls deep inside of your tight asshole, right? Horny slut.” Youngjae said between clenched teeth, lowering the speed of his thrusts, Jaebum still retained some pride, so he just stared at him. “You want me to touch you? Want me to play again your tiny cock?”

“You didn’t say it was tiny when we slept together.” Jaebum told him, now he was the one who made a disdainful smile. “I remember you moaned like a cheap whore again and again how big it was and how much you loved how it filled and expanded your virgin asshole.” Youngjae slapped him hard across the cheek.

He knew he was going to pay dearly for his words, he didn’t knew what would be the consequences and he was sure that slap wasn’t the only thing Youngjae was going to do to him, but the way that his gaze hardened made him realize that maybe he was going to punish him harshly, and that thought alone made gave him goosebumps with desire, he kind of wanted to Youngjae to pound him merciless.

“Look now what you've become, Jaebum, I'll take all that ego away from you once again” Youngjae told him, resuming the movement of his hips again, this time his right hand had closed around his neck, squeezing gently “I don’t think you have the right to call me a whore when you have become one yourself, you are dying for me to touch you, right?” Youngjae’s voice was a hoarse whisper, the lack of oxygen made Jaebum’s head spin, but he wasn’t applying so much strength on his grip so he wouldn’t faint nor his grip leave a mark on his neck “I want to hear you beg, bitch, and you will do it without me having to ask you to beg.” Youngjae pulled out after a few slow thrusts and Jaebum gasped like a fish out of water at the sudden feeling of emptiness “Your eyes are pleading me to take you back, but I need to hear your voice, Jaebum.” his hands finally released his neck.

Youngjae suddenly released his wrists, letting him fall helplessly on the bed, so tired and worn out to be able to move, he wasn’t interested in running away anymore, the two of them were so into it that that option had flown through the window long time ago.

Youngjae handled him to his liking, turning him around and making him get on all fours, with his ass pushed nicely up in the air, he had thought at first to tie his hands behind his back, but he wouldn’t be able to support himself and might suffocate if he had his face in the pillow, in addition, if he tied him again the would lose precious time in adjusting the knots, precious time nor him nor Jaebum wanted to lose, and that’s why he quickly go inside of him again, forgetting for a moment that he was going to make him beg, so after a few thrust, he pulled out again, putting his erection in the space between Jaebum’s thighs, rubbing himself against him, making him growl in frustration.

“Youngjae...” Jaebum whimpered as the tip of his erection circled his entrance.

“You just have to say it and I'll do it” Youngjae said, barely putting the tip in his expectant and anxious entrance.

“Please...” Jaebum said with a thin voice.

“Please what? Do you want me to stop? At first you wanted to stop all this, is that what you want now? I don’t understand” Youngjae descended until his chest touched his back, whispering the words in his ear, biting and licking his earlobe, then Jaebum felt his hot erection very close to his entrance once more and whispered again.

“Please, Youngjae, fuck me again, you can’t leave me like this” he squeezed his eyes shut, as if that will prevent him to hear how needy his voice was “touch me, make me cum again, cum inside me, cum in my face, cum anywhere you want, but for goodness sake, please fuck me again.”

“You're such a good bitch” Youngjae sighed, finally entering the older one again, who clutched the sheets under his fingers. “I would like to record this moment to show the world how a moaning mess you become when you bottom, but no, I prefer to have you only for me, only I can see you like this.” Youngjae took his buttocks and spread them, staying still for a few moments “Can you feel me inside? Can you feel how my cock fills you?” Jaebum nodded, trying to move his hips “Oh, babe, you're so perfect that you'll make me cum…”

And again, he began with his bestial and frantic thrusts.

Jaebum was not sure he could hold on a bit longer, however, he had lost track of time, space, it could have been hours, or days, when Youngjae penetrated him mercilessly, it could have happened a hurricane outside, a snowfall, a blizzard, a four-headed alien and he would not have been in the least bit affected; the loud moans that came from both of them did not allow them to hear clearly and the sounds of their crashing skins intoxicated them and clouded their minds.

Jaebum cared nothing more than to continue feeling Youngjae inside, feeling pleased every time he moved his hips in spectacular way or made him change position , making sure that his member always found his prostate.

That constant friction with his prostate soon took effect and Jaebum was cumming a second time, without requiring Youngjae to masturbate him, he shouted Youngjae’s name, mixed with thousands of intelligible words, losing strength in his limbs and dropping completely in the bed, smearing the semen, sweat and saliva in the soft sheets, but that did not stop Youngjae, instead, it made him increase the rhythm, submerging Jaebum in an unimaginable pleasure due to the overexcitation, his moans were rather cries of pleasure.

Youngjae's movements finally became irregular, Jaebum was again on his back, Youngjae pushed his ankles back, making him bend in half, his face changed expression of pleasure to that of the most beautiful ecstasy and Jaebum imagined that his end was near. After what could well be years, Youngjae pulled out of him, masturbating feverishly, bringing his cock to Jaebum’s mouth, who ventured to touch the pale skin to help him cum, going directly for one of the pink buttons that adorned his chest, squeezing it between his fingers while Youngjae let out the most glorious sound of pleasure, spilling his seed on the face of the older, milking up to the last drop, falling heavily next to Jaebum after it.

Neither of them said anything for several minutes, they just laid there, catching their breath, naked, sweaty, tired. Jaebum's mind completely blank, not knowing what to say, what to do, how to proceed in that situation, his strength had barely sufficed to pick up every drop of semen spread on his face and neck and lick it as if it were the sweetest gall.

Youngjae’s breathing slowly became more rhythmic until finally fatigue overcame him, falling asleep in the same position he had fallen after the strenuous physical activity, with one leg languidly intertwined between Jaebum’s legs, immediately regaining his appearance as an angel.

Jaebum's mind was too tired to think about his future, Youngjae would let him go? It was almost obvious that he would not press charges for kidnapping, after all, he had voluntarily accepted all the events that occurred afterwards. However, the idea that Youngjae would never let him go, that they would remain alone, locked in that room, exploring their bodies and limits further, experimenting with new things, that Youngjae would take possession of his body over and over again made his skin crawl; maybe they could continue with their daily activities, but always return to that simple room, to unleash their most intimate passions and dark fetishes, to be completely at the mercy of the other, to rest tightly embraced and the next day to continue as if nothing had happened, just to repeat the cycle again.

It sounded trite, yes, but his mind was so full of endorphins that at the time this seemed the best idea, so he let Morpheus drag him into his arms, thinking that perhaps he might think better the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a little late to a Christmas kidnapping, but oh well, who cares when it's a good read (I hope it's a good read) 
> 
> I wrote this for a Secret Santa event long time ago, this was supposed to be a friends prompt, but I liked her more than mine so we secretly changed prompts (but shhh don't tell anyone)
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
